Pikmin Origins
by LegendaryCucco
Summary: Before Olimar crash landed on the Pikmin world, the Pikmin had their own leaders, ones who tried to bring about the age of Pikmin, where they weren't only food, but were free.
1. Chapter 1

Pikmin Origins: Chapter One

Captain Olimar crash landed on a strange new planet, one filled with terrifying and curious creatures, either ready to devour Olimar or help him. Stranded with little life support, the captain became distraught, fearing that he would die there as his ship was lying in ruins, damaged beyond repair for a single person.

But, as luck would have it, he met his salvation in the form of small, familiar creatures: Pikmin. In the 30 days he spent on that strange planet he met three different kinds of Pikmin, each with a different talent, and by combining their skills he was able to repair his ship and teach the Pikmin to survive on their own.

But during his adventure and on his way home, questions continued to flutter. What were the Pikmin? Why did they trust him as a leader? And where did they come about?

The only way to know would be to travel back in time and watch the struggle the first, true Pikmin had to endure as they tried to live out their lives in a world where they were the food.

Redd sat there, deep in the tunnel to avoid the monsters on the surface. The Onions were quite a ways away, so there was no choice but to hide underground. The red Pikmin rubbed his hands together and created a small fire to give him some comfort. He knew there wasn't much time left before the creatures began to investigate the hole he was in.

The light brought some comfort, but he was still in an enclosed area that if a hungry predator were to jump down into, Redd would have little options for survival.

"How did I get here?" He asked himself, though he knew the answer, "What was that?" He thought about the strange figure that he had followed till it became dark.

Blue sighed heavily as the waning Sun winked good night and said, "Looks like he won't be here."

Yellow dropped her head and closed her eyes for a minute then said, "We'd better load up the ships."

Blue nodded in agreement then gave a sharp whistle. The smaller Pikmin around them snapped to attention, though the red ones were slower to move. Blue gave another whistle and waved his arm in a sweeping motion that had the groups heading for their individual Onions.

"Regroup with the others," Blue said to Yellow, "Guide the ships to the safe zone."

Yellow's large ears perked up, "What does that mean? You aren't going to go searching for Redd are you? Don't be stupid Blue! The animals around here will be waking up any minute now!"

"We don't leave each other behind if we can help it." Blue stated, "In this case I will find him, and you will take care of the Pikmin. Understood?"

"No Blue, I don't understand. Redd may be young but he can take care of himself. I won't leave you both behind." Yellow retorted.

"Stay safe Yellow." Blue said then a loud roar echoed through the weeds. "That's my cue." Then he ran off in the direction Redd had gone in.

"Damn it Blue." Yellow said then ran to the yellow Onion, the one she commanded. She stood in the light and allowed it to bring her inside where she would bring the legs in and fly into the air.

Blue ran through the water not stopping once so the Bulborb behind him would give up the pursuit. When finally it did, the blue Pikmin leader stopped and got a bearing ion where he was. Off in the distance behind him he saw the three colored Onions fly high into the air; a few creatures flying after, then would give up when they got too high.

"Redd, stay alive." Blue said then ran onto the dry land.

At night the forest became fierce, every glimpse to either side of him gave Blue the vision of a hungry predator, waiting for a chance. Then, after avoiding the gazes of many creatures just waking from their sleep, he spotted a soft glow from inside a tunnel at the base of a small tree.

"Redd?" Blue said, not yelling so the creatures would not attack.

Redd heard soft footsteps outside the tunnel and put out the fire, his eyes locked on the mouth of the tunnel. The moment of anxiety passed with the call of his name.

"Blue?" red asked to the tunnel entrance. The aquatic Pikmin jumped down the hole and said, "There you are."

Blue stormed at the idiot rookie.

"What the hell were you thinking? Why didn't you come back when the Sun started to set?"

Redd backed up into his corner then said, "I thought I saw someone…"

Blue yelled more, "You saw someone? Damn it Redd! Everyone was accounted for at the onions! This was not the time to play around!"

Redd kept his eyes away, choosing to stare at the dirt, rather than at his angry comrade.

After a few minutes, Blue calmed down, deciding it was better to keep quiet now that the Sun was fully set.

"Well, at least you are alive. I guess that that's all that matters." He sat down and let out an n appreciative sigh, "Not like we can change your stupid mistake."

They sat like that for several minutes till Blue whispered, "Go ahead and sleep first. I'll keep watch."

Redd looked at blue then laid down; but trying to stay awake. Eventually though, sleep won and Redd fell asleep only to be greeted by the same scene that brought them into this…

Redd was in charge of gathering food and, with over twenty of his own red Pikmin behind him, he brought back enough food to last for several days. When they reached their maximum of food, Redd sent his squad home to rest with the others.

"I'm going for a walk." Redd said to Yellow and Blue.

"You sure? It's getting late." Yellow said, with concern.

"I'll only be gone a minute or so." Redd assured

"Be careful out there, get back here before sundown." Blue said sternly.

"I'll be fine." Redd said then started off.

"I mean it." Blue said.

Redd waved his hand in good bye and walked off into the grass trees, strands of grass ten times taller than Redd was at least.

The area had been cleared for the most part of monsters and predators when Redd had gathered food. The walk was uneventful, though Redd did see a Honeywisp pass by, if they needed more nectar, Redd would have collected it, but instead he watched it vanish into itself.

Once the Honeywisp vanished his attention was drawn to a silver flower over some short grass. It swayed lightly in the air without any breeze, even casting off a soft, white glow.

Redd called out to it, wondering who it was. The flower moved a bit, like a head turned toward Redd. Instantly the Red commander felt eyes on him through the grass. The flower began to move away and Redd called out for it to stop. The flower ignored him this time and Redd chased. He pushed aside the brush and caught a small glimpse of the Pikmin there.

It was female, with longer legs then other Pikmin and a shorter stem on her head. She had all the features of the other Pikmin, with a nose, ears, and a mouth, though they were smaller and more curved than the others. Her arms were longer and she had delicate digits on each hand.

Redd stared as she turned away, apparently trying to ignore the red Pikmin, but he had other plans to follow the silver Pikmin.

"Are you a Pikmin Goddess? Or another Type?" He questioned but received no answers, "Are you ignoring me?"

She kept walking further and further away, while the Sun drew lower and lower in the sky.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Pikmin Origins: Chapter Two

Once it was morning, Blue and Redd left their tunnel that protected them and looked to the sky for the Onions.

"Good morning sky." Redd said looking around, "Have you seen our friends this morning?"

"Shut up Redd." Blue warned, not wanting to attract late predators.

"Just joking…" Redd said edging away from his comrade. Redd looked down from the sky and spotted a patch of grass growing not too far away. He found the thickest blade and pulled it out, which revealed a sphere of golden nectar on the end of it.

"Breakfast?" Redd asked holding the grass and nectar.

"Not the time." Blue replied still watching the sky for the Onions.

"Fine, more for me." Redd said, then drank the nectar off the plant then began to chew the green plant itself.

"Personally, I prefer meat to grass, but the nectar makes it better."

"Do you ever shut up?" Blue asked, annoyed.

"When I sleep."

"I wish…" Blue sighed.

After a bit of searching and listening to Redd ramble about why he prefers meat over the grass, Blue finally spotted the Onions hovering close to where the camp was yesterday. The weeds obscured their view of them when the crafts began to land, but it wasn't that difficult to find them.

"Well I see Redd is alive, just like I said he would." Yellow said when her comrades arrived. "It's good to see you both."

"It's good to see my Onion." Redd said walking over to his Onion. The red ship was simple in design, with the bulb of a real Onion with three long legs held it above the ground. The flower on top slowly spun in the light breeze making a sounds along with its two similar comrades.

Yellow sighed then looked to Blue, "He's more excited about seeing his Onion than anything else huh?"

Blue nodded then went straight to business, "How much food and nectar do we have left?"

Yellow said, "With the number of Pikmin we have… only enough to last us par way through the week."

Blue was surprised, yesterday they had a full load, enough to feed them all for at least two weeks. "What happened? He asked. Yellow sighed then said, "Two things happened: first, some of the food became bad and I had to toss some from mine, and had the other two checked. There was bad food there too. And second, pearls were somehow put on board and created many more Pikmin. We now have a collected… twenty-eight thousand infant Pikmin. Give or take."

"Twenty-eight thousand!" Blue yelled, unable to believe that, "We only had close to six hundred yesterday! How many pearls were put on?"

"I don't know, but the Onions are nearing their max, we may have to regroup with the other Pikmin to drop off some of them.

"Pearls?" Redd asked, overhearing their conversation, "What do they look like?"

"They are round and light enough for a few Pikmin to carry. Why do you ask?" Yellow responded.

"Are they silver?" Redd asked, his face becoming fearful.

"Usually." Blue answered, "What did you do?"

Redd looked down and said, " I found a field of them. And harvested as much as I could."

"You collected Pikmin Products!" Blue shouted, furious with the young leader. Pikmin Products were things that were collected to increase the production of Pikmin. Normal creatures and nectar provided food for them, but things like pellets and pearls created Pikmin.

"I didn't know what they were!" Redd exclaimed, "I'm sorry."

"But why didn't the one who guarded the Onions catch them?" Redd asked, "I mean, there was someone guarding right?"

"Hey Blue, wasn't that you yesterday?" Yellow asked. Blue opened his mouth about to object but then shut it like he was a gasping fish. He looked away, and then began to turn actually purple.

"You were guarding weren't you? Why didn't you catch it?" Redd asked, feeling the momentum of the argument shift in his favor.

"Dismissed. Today we just gather more food and supplies to manage our larger force. Redd, you guard, Yellow, you collect food, and I will collect nectar." Blue said, changing the subject entirely.

Redd decided to give Blue one more jab and said, "I'll be sure to tell Blossom hello."

Blue turned beet red and stormed to his Onion, spouting out things about disrespect and mutiny. Redd laughed at the reaction and then said to Yellow, "Well, I guess I better enjoy the day off then right?"

Yellow nodded, "Just take it easy, and don't wonder off again."

Redd stretched his arms and grabbed a few red Pikmin whom, once on the ground, began stretching and getting their muscles loose.

"Alright guys, let's relax." Redd said.

When Yellow and Blue left to collect the supplies, Redd decided to play a game with the small group of Pikmin he had with him.

"Pikmin Sweeper." Redd said, then passed out scraps of brown material cut from a strange wall they had overcome once before by tossing Pikmin atop and making it collapse. Along with these, Redd passed out pieces of chalk so the Pikmin could mark on the materials. On a few of the papers the Pikmin wrote down a large "X" to show that they have a "bomb". The ones around it would mark down how many "bombs" were nearby, to give clues to the bomb.

While the Pikmin wrote down, Redd looked away and waited for them to finish. When they were done, Redd began to pick where he thought was bomb free. The first few rounds proved more difficult for Redd, whom would swear at each lose and have the Pikmin reset.

The Pikmin themselves seemed to enjoy the game, giving small noises that could be translated to laughter when their leader lost.

Before long, small groups of yellow and blue Pikmin began to arrive carrying their harvests, greater than usual to support the large quanity of Pikmin they now have. Blue and Yellow had left with larger forces, at least one hundred a piece, to make their jobs easier. Groups of three were the first to arrive, holding Dwarf and Spotty Bulborbs, or even a Honeywisp or two, to collect the nectar.

When they arrived, Redd directed them to their Onions to await the return of one of the other leaders. Naturally though, Redd began to be bored, and started to kick up his feet to take a nap in the morning sun.

"It's a lazy day." He said, not for the first time, before he shut his eyes. He knew his Pikmin would wake him if trouble occurred and so let his mind slip into sleep…

Redd found himself in the middle of a green meadow, with crisp grass that hugged his feet and warm air that rolled over his body. Redd walked along the field gazing at the long expanses of grassland that reached to meet the ever blue sky.

"It's beautiful." He said.

"I agree." A feminine voice said behind him. Redd didn't jump, nor did he turn around. He knew this voice would continue speaking though he had no idea how he knew that.

"Did you know?" She asked, "It didn't seem like you did."

Redd didn't talk, though he wanted to, somehow he knew not to speak and to just listen.

"Do you remember? What about the photo? What is it that you seek?" Redd figured she was talking about the torn picture that was stuck to the ceiling above his bed in the Red Onion. He has had it for as long as he can remember, but doesn't know who was in it, or what was ripped out.

"You know Redd. There are others like you. They look like you too."

There was a flash when the voice stopped, a flash of silver which left Redd alone in the verdant field that meets the clear sky.

Redd woke to a large group of both blue and yellow Pikmin milling around the camp waiting for their next order. Some were stretching, while others copied Redd and appeared to sleep on the ground. The red leader sighed and stood up to separate the crowd all the while remember the dream he just had.

"What a lazy day." Which was all he said.

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Blue tossed one Pikmin after another on the Fiery Bulborb. Usually the creature held it's name with skin releasing fire into the air around it. But today, it had fallen alseep in a small pond that put hose flames out.

Seizing the opportunity, Blue and his aquatic Pikmin attacked, first charing the rear, then attacked by throwing Pikmin on its back.

"Keep at it!" Blue yelled, encouraging the warriors on, "Watch out for its mouth!"

The monster chomped down at times after shaking the Pikmin off, but missed each time instead taking in a mouthful of muddy water.

With one final charge, the Fiery Bulborb felt the last hit and, giving a loud roar, fell into the water: dead.

Blue barely had enough troops to carry the meal home and ended up with only two followers who stood behind him awaiting their orders.

"Guess it's about time we head back." He said to the two soldiers.

Before he did though, Blue wanted to revisit the hole that he and Redd had taken shelter in.

"There's something in there..." He said, getting a weird feeling when he thought about it.

When the three of them made it to the hole under the root, Blue hopped in but was disappointed that there was nothing there, no hidden objects of passages, just a simple hole in the ground.

"Don't know why I thought something was here..." Blue started but was interrupted by a yell from his Pikmin. The leader gasped and pulled himself out of the hole where a creature he had never seen before was attacking. It was a long bodied creature similar to a Burrowing Snagret with three mechanical fingers in place of a head and beak. The body was silver and plated with the base somewhere in the ground and the rest attacking the Pikmin. Blue's Pikmin began to attack the base but it was obvious there was little effect on the monster. The fingers began to bend and twist then aimed at the Pikmin under it.

"Guys! Get back here!" Blue called then whistled. The troops stopped their attack and ran back toward Blue but the arm was faster than they were and in one quick swipe, it picked up one of the Pikmin into the three fingers, then a hole opened in the palm of the fingers.

"NO!" Blue yelled but it was too late, the fingers lifted toward the sky and dropped the Pikmin inside. The second Pikmin made it to Blue and the two ran off away from the mechanical monster, who at this point, retracted into the ground, as if it was never there.

"What the hell was that thing?" Blue asked to his remaining Pikmin. It just looked back with wide eyes and was flapping its gills.

"There was something out there." Blue said when he returned, yellow had arrived a bit before him and both she and Redd looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Yellow asked.

"I mean, there was a creature I have never seen before." Blue said then began to tell the story of the mechanical Snagret.

"It just snatched up a Pikmin like that?" Yellow questioned, "Are there more of them?"

"I don't know Yellow, but I think it is more important than ever to return to the City and not only group with the Purples for more space but also talk with the Greys about this creature."

"Sounds like a plan." Yellow said, "Should we get going? It's a long trip to get tot he City."

"True, we'd better get going." Blue said, then noticed Redd turn first, "Redd, you've been unusually quite."

Redd turned back around then said, "Been a lazy day..." and that was it.

Redd was lifted into the red Onion by the light beam under it and in the process of being lifted, began to shrink so he would fit better inside the craft. Inside the Red Onion the room's temperature was very high, more suited for the Red Pikmin who resided inside there. The other two Onions were suited for the type of Pikmin that lived there such as water in Blue's and electricity in Yellow's

The Onions also had a certain structure that were similar to each other. In the center of the Onion was the entrance room, were the Pikmin were held in clear boxes filled with special liquid that feed the army and kept them safe. Then there were four rooms that were connected to the enterance and included a bedroom, the control room, the kitchen, and a study room.

Redd felt comfortable in the Red Onion, it was his ship, it was his home. Redd sighed and entered the bedroom and laid down on the red and orange sheets on the small bed.

"There it is." Redd said and sat up to pick the photo from the ceiling. It was half of a picture with a single red Pikmin smiling with someone's hand on the Pikmin's shoulder. In the background of the picture was the original red Onion which was a simple, misshapen pod that sat on the ground. Redd heard that it had been destroyed long ago by a group of Bulborbs. That was the reason they put the legs on the newer Onions, to avoid another tragedy like that.

With a heavy sigh, Redd reached back up and stuck the photo back to the ceiling.

"I seek an answer grandpa." Redd said to the picture, "Who does that hand belong to?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The three Onions took to the air and this time didn't stay in the same area, instead they leaned toward the setting sun, and began their journey to the great Pikmin City.

Blue took in a heavy, water-filled sigh and took a pen from it's cup on the wall. His Onion was entirely filled with water to help make his kind, the blue Pikmin, more comfortable. To Blue it was find, but to others it was deadly.

Blue began to write down in the blank, binded book and said, "In order to continue our race..."

He had decided not too long ago to work on a book, sort of an autobiography, where he detailed his life so other Pikmin could live and grow even after he is gone.

"I was sprouted the same as the rest, from a blue Onion under the command of my mother, who raised me and my 14000 collected siblings the best she could during her life. I was one of the few who survived into adulthood, and having been born in the time of flightless Onions, that is no small feat. I am several decades my comrades senior, but I am glass they don't loose respect for me because of that."

blue sat there and wrote for a few more hours filling twenty to thirty pages with his words and thoughts, then stood up and checked on their positions.

"Only a few more hours till we arrive." He said looking to the panel, "I'll see you soon Blossom."

That morning, the Onions one by one extended their landing legs and landed on a large silver platform that stuck out from the side of a mountain.

"Kay, we're here." yellow said feeling the fist shake form the Onion's legs landing, then a quick static discharge came from the console and then into a physical spark that passed into Yellow's hand who didn't really feel it.

"Will that be all in your party?" A voice asked.

"Yes." Yellow confirmed, then moments later, felt the platform begin to move toward the rock face. While the platform moved toward the mountain, the mountain began to open up and allowed the Onions to pass through.

Once they were inside, the door they passed through closed back up and three cranes moved down onto the Onions, picking up the vessels in their three metal fingers. The Onions began to pull their legs in as they arrived in the docking pay and were gently placed in a row of multicolored Onions.

When it was clear they were ready to leave, a beam of yellow light transported Yellow to the front of her Onion where she was greeted by both Blue and Redd.

"I'll go check in with the Pikmin Council, you two will go speak with the Purple's and get the Onions worked on." Blue informed, "After that, it would be acceptable to visit with your families and friends."

"So we get the rest of the day off huh?" Redd asked.

Blue nodded his head.

Yellow gave a smile and her ears perked up a bit, it felt like years since she was home last.

Yellow had started working as a picker several years ago and spent most of her time outside of the City. She knew Redd didn't feel as homesick, this being his first year as a Picker, the ties from family weren't as strung out. Blue, on the other hand, had been doing this for many, many years, she wondered how he could keep sane being so far from his loved ones, and then, while at the City, still continue to work.

Yellow sighed then looked to Redd, who had busied himself with a small toy he always had with him.

"Ready?" She asked.

Redd stopped examining his "Pik-man" action figure he got from his grandfather when he was young, and gave a small shrug while saying, "Whenever you are."

The Purple Pikmin were, by far, the strongest guys around and handled all things labor wise, which included Onion maintenance and repair, and, thankfully, there was a small Purple Unit located in the docking bay.

"Hey fellas!" Redd said when they got within earshot. The purples were all chatting with each other across from the Onion line all drinking nectar from cooler in the small break room. When Redd had called out, the larger one of the small group looked over and raised an eyebrow, then sighed. He took another sip of nectar and replied with a, "What do you need?"

Redd's smile dropped at the tone he had been answered with and asked, "What did I do?"

"Don't worry about him." A second purple said walking forward, "The name's Mech, what can I do for you?"

Purple Pikmin all had the same basic features as every other Pikmin, a rounded body and a sprout from their head, but they had, of course, purple skin and string-like hair around their sprout.

Mech was obviously proud of his hair, as it was longer than the others and pulled into a ponytail, it even seemed to shine from great care. The other purples had their hair cropped short and it was barely noticeable.

"We just came back from Picking the Eastern Woods and in the mission we increased our seeds to almost max. We were wondering if you and your crew could help update our Onions?" Yellow asked.

Mech crossed his arms and said, "Wouldn't it be easier to give the extra seeds to the care of the Council?"

Redd shrugged his shoulders, "Sounds easier to me, but we're just following blue's orders."

"Well, I have no problem workin' on them, you just need the expanion for the storage right? Or is there anything else we can do for you?"

"Only if you think something does." Yellow replied.

Mech smiled and stuck out a hand, "Consider it done." He said, then he shook hands with both Redd and Yellow.

Yellow handed over the numbers of the Onions to Mech, they said their farewells, ready to see the City and their families.

"Name." The Grey Pikmin said when Blue approached the desk.

"Captain James Blue." Blue responded, "Primary leader of Picker Unit SM2001."

After a moment on a holographic console, the grey receptionist said, "Captain Blue, you are cleared to report to the Council. Wait in the man meeting room, if you will."

Blue walked past the desk and headed straight into the meeting room, a small room with a large table and several chairs.

"How may I be of service?" A voice questioned, from a chair at the far end of the table. It was a grey Pikmin, noted for their wrinkled grey skin and yellow eyes, who had asked the question. The grey Pikmin were said to be the oldest and wisest Pikmin of all, though they were the weakest race. They assumed civil duties such as running the City and other non-dangerous duties.

"I have come from a recent Picking mission and stumbled across something... different. I would like to present my report tot he Council and see what they have to add on my find."

The grey Pikmin raised an eye ridge and asked, "What exactly did you find out there?"

Blue stood a bit taller, though the memory of his blue Pikmin who was life was taken by that claw, buzzed angrily around his head.

"A monster." He simply replied.

"A monster? What do you mean by that?" The grey asked, a touch of nervousness edging his voice.

"I'm not sure, that's what I wish to discuss with the Council. I think it may have to do with the old history."

The Pikmin's forehead wrinkled in surprise. "If that's the case, we shall get you an audience as soon as possible."

With that, they Grey Pikmin rose from his chair and led Blue through a small door on the side of the room.

**Author's note: I hope to be updating all my stories soon, work and school make life for writing very difficult, but I pretty sure most of you already know that! Don't forget to check out my blog by following the link on my profile, if you liked this story! My fanfictions and other stories can be found there.F**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five (Pikmin)

The City itself was nothing too fancy, mostly for the fact that it was located inside a mountain. The buildings weren't too large, the tallest being the the Landing Building, the one that the Onions collected at to be maintained, repaired, and both build and destroyed. That building was four feet tall, and the other buildings were at most two feet. Because the Pikmin were plant creatures, there needed to be sunlight to help stimulate growth and life in the City, so above the City was thousands of lights that worked together to create the outside sky, even having a sun and moon that passed overhead at each point in the real sky.

Yellow and Redd had stepped out of the main entrance and onto the sidewalk that ran all over the City. Pikmin of all Colors adorned these streets, making their way home, to the store, to work, or just to walk. It was in this crowd that one very bright Pink Pikmin strolled by and gave a wink with an air kiss to Redd. The flirting Pikmin kept walking but kept looking back as Redd's mouth dropped. His skin became a few shades lighter and he said, "But... I'm a guy too!"

Yellow had to laugh at that, it already felt good to be home.

"I guess this is were we split up." She said, and Redd gripped her arm.

"Can I come with you?" He asked.

"Why?"

Redd gave a sheepish look around then said, "That guy is still around, and I think he has a thing for me..."

Yellow laughed again then said, "And you think that being with me will get him to leave you alone? I'm at least 6 cycles older than you."

"Just until we get to the Bus Station. Please?" Redd begged and gripped tighter.

Yellow sighed, and, at the cost of a jealous Pikmin's glares, took his hand and agreed. The two walked down the street heading toward the next bus station that would take Redd to the Inner City where his family lived.

Eventually they found one, and the went their separate ways. Yellow lived not far away, just a few blocks down the street. Her family also lived the area, they were only slightly farther away than her home.

"I'll be glad to get home." Yellow said when Redd stepped onto the bus and waved goodbye. Just as the door closed, Yellow could have sworn she had seen a color in the crowd: a bright pink color.

"My family would also like to see me." Yellow said, as she began to walk home.

"Hey pretty lady..." Someone said to Yellow moments after she started walking.

She turned around to see three Pikmin standing before her. One Purple, one Orange, and one Red. It was the red one that had addressed her.

"Haven't seen you around, not lately at least." He said and Yellow stood up straighter then made a disinterested sigh.

"Been doing things." She replied.

The red one smiled at that, his drooping nose cutting his smile in half.

"What kind of things?"

"Better things than you guys do." Yellow retorted.

"What spunk, I've always liked that Lily."

The red one said, calling Yellow by her first name.

"Shut it Roy." Yellow said, beginning to get annoyed by this, "I'm not some play thing, not anymore. So don't talk like I'm a toy in a store."

"Whoa, Whoa. Easy there, I'm just trying to chat with an old friend of mine, Is there a crime against that?" Roy replied, putting his hands, up to show no harm.

"There's a crime in what you do." Yellow retorted.

"I make a decent living doing what I love. Isn't that what we are meant to do in life?"

"Selling Spore isn't a 'decent' living. It's criminal what you do to Pikmin." Yellow said, wanting nothing more than to get away from this creep.

He shrugged his shoulders then said, "To my many customers, spore makes them happy, and when they are happy I get happy. I don't see how that is so bad."

"Enough Roy. I'm done talking with you." Yellow yelled, memories beginning to surface. She turned sharply on her heel and began to walk away.

"Hey Lily! Get back here! You didn't even say good-bye!" Roy yelled, but Yellow kept walking, not daring to look back.

"The Council, which presides over all matters of the Great City, allows James Blue to step forth and present an urgent report from his picking in the Southern Forest." The speaker of the Council introduced, taking his seat after leading Blue into the small meeting room that held only one of each color Pikmin, the representatives of each race. They sat in rows raising slightly above the last for only a few rows. Blue stood at the bottom looking up at the Council and waiting for the formalities to finish before speaking. When Grey finished naming each councilmen, he turned to Blue and said, "Proceed"

Blue introduced himself and gave his command number, then began to talk about his encounter with the unusual, metal, creature.

Blue spoke calmly and clearly throughout the report, giving as much details as he could. The Council was silent, save for the occasional question and for Blue to clarify what he said.

"As the Old History explains, the eras before civilized Pikmin described machines built of metal and were meant for war. The arm I witnessed I don't believe was feeding, but harvesting."

"Much like one of the more well known stories from the Old History, about giant creatures who gathered and studied all things, and one of the most common methods they used was technology that would collect for them. If what you has anything to do with these creatures of lore, they might have sent that arm to take Pikmin for study. A Yellow stated and the Pink councilman agreed.

The Council began to chat and mutter and a white one stood up and asked, "Is there any descriptions to the beings themselves?"

The Orange representative stood up and said, "In the volumes of the Old History, the only descriptions of these beings is that they were very great in size, but they are believed to have gone extinct. A creature of that size surely would have been discovered long ago, when our Onions first took flight."

"Captain Blue, would there be anything else you would like to present to the Council?" The Speaker asked and Blue replied, "Nothing more Sir."

"Then you are dismissed, the Council shall discuss and find a course of action in case of another attack such as the one you experienced should arrive. In the meantime, I suggest you head home and get some rest, you look like you could use some."

Blue nodded and said good bye, and made sure to thank the Council for his time. He was in fact, very tired.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Redd twisted the knob to his apartment door. He had thought about visiting his family, but he wanted to catch up a few things before he did that. HIs door was at the top of the steps but the stubborn old door refused to open.  
>"Stupid door." He said, "Can't a guy get in his own place."<br>He began to ram the door with his shoulder until it gave way. When the door suddenly did, Redd had to swing his arms to keep from falling over.  
>"Well, I didn't break my nose." Redd said, remembering a pretty bad incident one of the first days he moved in, "Home sweet home." He slammed the door behind him but still the door swung back open, now refusing to close. Redd sighed and repeated his technique on this side of the door.<br>Finally it shut itself and Redd turned back to his single room studio. It had really only the basics, and it was originally just a single large room with one extra room for the bathroom. Since Redd moved in, he put up fake walls to divide off areas; the kitchen, the bedroom, and the t.v. room.  
>Redd put his coat on a peg in the wall to his right of the front door, and thought about getting a cup of nectar from the kitchen. He barely took a step with something slid across the floor from his foot.<br>"Well what do we have here?" He asked reaching down. It was a small silver envelope with a single leaf design on both the back and the front.  
>"It looks like I have mail." He said, "And at least it's not from that lonely guy who wants to meet me. Stupid spam." He flipped the envelope around to find an address but there was nothing.<br>"Weird. I don't know anyone who would send me this." Using his index finger he tore open the top and unfolded the letter within.  
>"'When all has failed, and life deserted you!'" Redd began, "'When your gods of Pikmin have been made a sham.'" Redd stopped and rolled his eyes.<br>"Great, a cult group letter."  
>He was tempted to throw it away when something caught his eye; the words "silver-skinned Goddess".<br>"'Turn to the one true mother of the Pikmin race! The silver-skinned Goddess herself given us a glimpse to a new tomorrow. A tomorrow that brings with it the promises of many and the future of many more!'"  
>Redd felt his heart stop for a moment.<br>"Silver? Could she be the one I saw out in the forest?" He read the bottom of the note and added, "There is a gathering in the Wistful Wood, just across the ocean. I wonder if I should go or not."  
>Everyone knew the main religion of the Pikmin was of an ancient race of giants who created the Pikmin. There were so large that even the biggest Purple Pikmin barely matched their thumbs. Redd didn't really believe in this religion because of the sheer size of the race. How could Pikmin have been born from such large creatures? But Redd had to follow what his father always said; to each their own.<p>

Yellow was going to head home but the encounter with Roy only made her nervous. "What if he is following me?" She asked herself nervously, then decided she was going to walk around for a bit. Eventually, her path lead her to a popular spot for the community, especially the younger Pikmin:  
>The Nightbulb.<br>It was a bar that specialized different berry drinks and nectars so patrons could get a nice buzz. Yellow herself was not proud to admit going home with her leaf lit up like the Onions during ceremonies a few times.  
>The small square grey building wasn't in the best part of town though, so Spore dealers crept in now and again. Thinking about this, Yellow wondered if it was a bad idea going here: Roy could be following.<br>"Roy wouldn't try anything here," She assured herself, "Some of the best people in town run the Nightbulb." She trusted the owners with her life, she knew they wouldn't let anything truly bad happen to anyone.  
>Assured that she was safe here, Yellow pushed open the double doors and took a deep breath. The bar had just opened for the night so the place was most likely empty.<br>Yellow had been wrong though.  
>The place was packed with Pikmin of all shapes, sizes, and colors filling up every available space, even a few flying in the air. A group of white and purple Pikmin were around a few tables and cheering on their friends who were competing in arm wrestling contests. Poor white Pikmin. And the biggest thing to note was that every single Pikmin had a drink in their hands.<br>Through the crowd, Yellow noticed an empty chair and sat down. She turned away from the bar and looked around the noisy, fun-loving group. Her youth had been filled with this sort of activity. She would come in with friends, have a good time, then wake up in someone else's bed or couch, with the other person passed out half in the toilet.  
>She wasn't too proud of her old life, and on more than one occasion wondered how she lived through it.<br>"Well, I haven't seen you in a while." Someone said from behind the bar.  
>Yellow turned around but already knew who was talking: William.<br>"William! Hi!" She said when she turned around. She could feel her face flush when she saw the bartenders face. He was a white Pikmin with ruby eyes that could see right into you, almost literally. He stood there over the counter cleaning a glass with a rag like a classic bartender would do.  
>"How is it going?" He asked and Yellow immediately replied, "Me? I'm fine, just fine! How about you?" She hated when she got like this, she always ended up looking like a stammering fool.<br>"I've been alright." He replied but something in the way he said it stopped Yellows giddiness and made her wonder what was wrong.  
>A few moments passed before anyone said anything, and it was Yellow asking, "Anything new?"<br>William looked around a bit and, almost as if ignoring her tended to the other patrons at the counter, then said something to the other bartender, another white one then came back.  
>"Got a minute, it's a bit noisy in here." William asked Yellow.<br>"Uh, sure. Do you want to go outside?" Yellow asked and William simply nodded.  
>Yellow stood up and William walked down the counter till he pushed open the half door. The floor behind the counter was much taller than the main floor, because the bartenders were white Pikmin so they were much smaller than everyone else. When William took off his apron and hopped down the lower floor, Yellow had forgotten how small William was. His bud on his head only reached her forehead.<br>He looked at her and simply asked, "What? Something on my face?" 


End file.
